Planet Doom
by Navek
Summary: In an instance, the world is changed. Doom is now the ruler of the world. But hope still lives in seven Avengers who have remained unchanged and the last Defenders of Freedom. But can they fight against a world where Doom rules all?
**Author's Note 1: Sorry for the lack of content in the last month, but the pad I write most of these stories with...kind of broke. So I'm doing all of the new chapters from an old laptop, so it's a bit of an adjustment period.**

 **Anyway, enough with my real life drama! Let's start a new Avengers epic! And before anyone asks, this story takes place in a Marvel Continuity of my own design, similar to my JLU story.**

 _Jotunheim…_

As a blizzard continued to storm over the realm of eternal ice, a massive battle was taking place. One side was the Jotuns (or Frost Giants if you prefer), monstrous ice creatures of different sizes who were attempting to use an ancient artifact to freeze over the rest of the nine realms.

And on the other side of the conflict were a group of men & women fighting with all their might. All rallied by a single phrase…

"Avengers Assemble!" A muscular blond man with a matching black viking armor, a left armor made of black metal and a red cape yelled out as he used his enchanted hammer/axe hybrid to call down a massive blast of lightning on the Jotuns.

 _ **Thor Odinson, God of Thunder**_

Flanking the Frost Giants from the air was another blond-haired man in a dark red fire-themed costume. His entire body was consumed in flames as he attempted to melt down his gigantic foes.

 _ **Jim Hammond, the First Human Torch**_

"CB, on your seven!" The Torch warned his comrade. The person in question was a woman of middle eastern descent. Her clothing consisted of a hooded union jack inspired costume with a matching mask underneath the hood. In her hands was a shining silver sword. She managed to jump out of the way of a Jotun's club and unleashed a barrage of bio-electricity, stunning it.

 _ **Faiza Hussain AKA Captain Britain**_

"Thanks for the heads up! Although I could use some help!" CB stated as she continued to focus on her stunning powers.

"One helping hand, coming up!" A brown-skinned man replied as he rode a Starktech skycycle towards his teammates' location. The man was adorned in a heavy black coat with a golden skull & crossbones while a black derby rested on his head. He aimed the repulsors on his skycycle at a Jotun, knocking it back before flying towards his next opponent. "Dead center!"

 _ **Nigel Higgins AKA Outlaw**_

However, Outlaw's brief excitement was stopped by the arrival of a gigantic monster rushing towards the battlefield from the nearby mountain. "Bollocks. We got a Frost Beast coming in hot!"

" _Target sighted. Adjusting combat levels."_ A computerized female voice stated. The speaker was a tall robotic creature with a silver body (which had a circular design to it) with a circular red visor on its head. Her onboard AI scanned the approaching creature while her combat abilities were being adjusted.

 _ **Aikku Jokinen AKA Pod**_

"Need some help?" The tall cyborg turned and saw two of her teammates flanking her. On her left was a young woman in red & black insect themed costume, including a helmet and wings.

 _ **Hope Pym AKA The Wasp**_

On Pod's right was a large green-skinned man almost as tall as the cyborg with blond hair, a black & purple sleeveless costume (which revealed his scaled shoulders). Held in his right hand was a glowing green sword with runes written along the blade.

 _ **Theodore Altman AKA King Hulk**_

" _Statement: Help is appreciated."_ Pod responded.

"Here he comes!" King Hulk exclaimed as he grew a pair of gigantic wings and took off into the sky. Wasp and Pod took off too, the insect-themed heroine shrinking down and the cyborg taking off with a built in anti-gravity device. As the frost beast drew closer, the three airborne heroes started their attack. Wasp unleashed a series of bio-energy blasts hot enough to melt steel, King Hulk sliced the monster's back with some attacks of his magic-imbued sword and a barrage of fists that grew out his torso. The two then flew out of the way as Pod's arms shifted into cannons that unleashed twin barrages of fire, finally melting the Frost Beast into a puddle.

"You and your allies cannot stop us, Thunderer!" Laufey, the current king of Jotuns exclaimed as he exchanged blows with the Asgardian King. "Once the Siege Perilous reaches its full power, Asgard, Midgard and the rest of the realms will be consumed in an age of eternal ice!"

"That will never happen, Laufey!" The bearded man gritted as lightning started to spark around him. "Not as long as the Avengers draw breath!"

Thor quickly kicked Laufey back before holding his hammer up. With this gesture, Thor's godly powers called upon a large bolt of electricity that imbued itself into Jarnbjorn II. With a flick of his wrist, Thor turned his weapon to its hammer side before slamming it onto the ice, unleashing a wave of lightning that consumed the Jotun King and knocked the Siege Perilous out of alignment.

"Nice one, your majesty." Outlaw stated as he parked next to the Asgardian King. Soon enough, the rest of the Avengers Away Team (who had finished up their own battles) converged near the bearded hero. Seeing the Siege Perilous offline, Wasp activated one of her own devices.

"Smart Tool #56: Containment Cube." The insect-themed heroine regrew a cylindrical device from the Microverse and placed the artifact within it. "So, anyone what to take a guess at how the Jotuns got there hands on this?"

"70 pounds on Baron Mordo." Captain Britain stated as she placed Excalibur in its sheath.

"No way. Gotta be Dire Wraiths. This is the kind of sneaking thing they would do." King Hulk replied as he retracted his wings.

"It could be a new alliance." Jim chimed in.

"It matters not my friends." Thor stated as he rested Jarnbjorn II on his shoulder. "The Nine Realms are safe. That's all that matters."

" _Statement: Thor is correct. Ice Giant Threat has been - ERROR! - has been - ERROR!"_ Pod yelled out, suddenly grabbing her head in agony.

"Aikku!" Faiza exclaimed in concern.

"What's going on?!" Jim asked as the other Avengers looked at their teammate worryingly.

" _ERROR! - Time dilation occurring on Earth Sphere at - ERROR! - Earth not found - ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!"_ As the cyborg continued to writhe in agony, Captain Britain made a snap decision to help her fellow Avenger. Using her Living Cross-Section power, she was able to quickly deconstruct the Pod armor until they saw the human Aikku clutching her head.

"Aikku, what's wrong?" The masked heroine asked.

"The Earth...I can't…" However, the Norwegian girl then tilted her head as if she heard something. "Huh. That's odd."

"What's odd?" Outlaw asked.

"For a few seconds, the armor and I were served from our connection to Earth. It just turned back on, but...it feels different somehow."

Thor thought for a minute before addressing the team. "Wasp, activate the portal."

"On it." The winged heroine stated as she unshrunk a rectangular Brasheartech portal device. She aimed it at the air in front of them, only for the device to be unresponsive. "Okay, that's odd." Hope then pulled out her Avengers ID card. "Wasp to Avenger Two, requesting a portal back to base."

But when she received nothing but radio static, that's when the team started to worry. "Avenger Two, respond!"

"This can't be good." Outlaw stated with a sigh.

"Billy, can you hear me? We could really use a teleport spell." King Hulk said, feeling concern for his husband's well-being.

After a few minutes of no response, the team had settled for calling Heimdall to activate the Bifrost. And much to their worry, the guardian of the Bifrost recalled about how Midgard had vanished from his sight for a second before returning. However, something on the planet was preventing him from seeing past the atmosphere. Hearing this, the seven Avengers were transported through the ether that separated the realms and landed on Liberty Island.

"Everything looks fine." Outlaw stated, as New York looked the same as always from a distance. Wasp unshrunk a pair of high-tech binoculars and saw banner and flags draped around the city that bared the face of a familiar foe.

"Oh no."

"Um, guys?" Ted said, getting the team's attention as they turned to look at the massive statue behind them. However, instead of seeing the Statue of Liberty, the statue was instead of a man in armor and a cloak, his hand held high with the planet in his grasp. At the base of the statue was a single phrase.

 _In Doom We Trust_

"How the bloody hell this happen?! We were only gone a few hours and Doom's takin' over New York!" Outlaw exclaimed.

" _Observation: We are not alone."_ Pod stated as a legion of steel gray and green humanoid robots were flying towards them. A few of the veteran members recognized the machines as Doombot, but also noticed that these machines were more hi-tech than usual.

"Well, that figures." Outlaw stated as he pulled out his two repulsor handguns from his jacket holsters while the rest of the Avengers prepared their weapons and powers. Soon enough, lasers, elements, and superpowers started flying everywhere as the battle began.

Captain Britain was parrying against two blade-wielding Doombots. She managed to knock them back before decapitating them in an arc slice. The Human Torch took to the skies and started blasting from a distance, melting a few of them. The Wasp ignited her hands with bio-energy and shrunk down before blasting towards the Doombots at high-speed, effectively becoming a human bullet as she took down three robots. King Hulk smashed some robots with his enlarged fists while another arm grew and stabbed a doombot with Excelsior. Outlaw managed to leap over a few energy blasts before firing back, the repulsor handguns knocking a few of them back in a barrage. Pod unleashed a field of mines from her body, destroying another group of robots in massive explosions.

"DOOM!" Thor yelled as he knocked back a group of Doombots with a single swing. "Your mechanical legion can't hold us! So come and face us yourself, coward!"

However, more and more Doombots started flying towards Liberty Island, each of them armed to the teeth. But as Thor looked on at the oncoming legion, he heard the familiar sound of an arrow flying through the air. He looked up and saw an arrow which split up into several tiny missiles and blew up three Doombots. Seeing this made the Asgardian smile as he turned to the source of the arrow, expecting to see his longtime friend Hawkeye.

But the person who fired the arrow was not the Hawkeye he remembered. This Hawkeye wore a full-body purple costume, leaving his shoulders and hair exposed. He also wore dark purple gloves, red goggles on the mask and a red bullseye on the forehead. On his back was a square quiver carrying thirty arrows and carried a purple longbow on his left hand.

"Hey, dumbass! First rule in New Doomstadt, don't call out the big guy!" The archer stated as he jumped towards Thor and fired an arrow at a nearby Doombot.

"Hawkeye, what in Bor's name is happening?" Thor asked as he smashed a Doombot into the ground.

"Who's Hawkeye?" The purple-clad archer asked, making Thor raise an eyebrow. The blond archer then tapped the side of his mask. "Slinger, Pulsar! I need some backup!"

Meanwhile, Outlaw was pushed back towards the Doom statue as he continued to fire on the robot legion. Thankfully, he was saved as two grenades were tossed down and blew up a lot of them. Outlaw looked up and saw a man dressed in an all black costume with a bullet-proof vest, combat pants and boots, gloves and a full mask with white goggles. He was also sticking to the side of the statue.

"Jeez, you guys must be new. Although I gotta ask, what kind of handguns are those?" He asked.

"Spider-Man?"

And soon, everyone's attention was caught by a massive blue light that slammed down in the middle of the Doombot Legion, blasting a few of them into the air. When the light faded, the heroes saw a brown-skinned woman with black braids held in a black headband and was clad in a brown trenchcoat, solid white costume, and black boots.

"Defenders, new guys! Get to the center!" The woman yelled as she fired twin photon blasts from her hands. In a few minutes, the heroes managed to just that. As the heroes held off the Doombots in a circular formation, Pulsar tapped the communicator in her ear. "Scarlet, port us out!"

And in a matter of seconds, a large red magic circle appeared underneath them. In a flash of light, the ten heroes vanished. In another part of the world, a man was watching the feed as he sat on his throne. He was anticipating this, and now he needed to prepare for what came next.

Back with the heroes, they appeared in a new location in a flash of red light. The seven Avengers looked around, a few of them recognizing that they were in Central Wakanda.

"Okay, can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?!" King Hulk exclaimed.

"Have patience. All will be explained." A regal voice said. The group turned and saw three figures approaching them. The lead figure was easily recognized as the Black Panther, King of Wakanda. The woman on his right was of Romani descent with long brown hair, green eyes, a red gypsy costume with a cape draped over her shoulders with the Eye of Agamotto as the centerpiece. But the most shocking was the being on the Black Panther's left. It was a mechanical being with a wide-mouth, a silver body, glowing blue eyes and mouth, and an ant-like antenna.

"Ultron?!" Wasp whispered in shock.

"Welcome to Wakanda." The Black Panther stated. "The last free country in the world."

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note 2: Don't worry, I will get back to my other stories, I'm just having a bit of difficulty in transferring the chapters and writing on a new device after so long.**

 **And yes, this story is taking inspiration from the Avengers Assemble episode 'Planet Doom' and the Flashpoint Paradox movie. Also, I have used some inspiration from my favorite Marvel Comics, including a few of Al Ewing's works.**

 **Until next time, please remember to read, favorite & review!**


End file.
